Two leaders one flock Battle for the Vampire angel
by WhiteGirl513
Summary: Sequel to Two leaders one flock... Rae has gone with the Volturi to save Iggy and the rest, but they will stop at nothing to get her back. just like last time, IggyxOC, Fax, NudgexOC, GaxxyxOC, and AngelxOC
1. Gone

**Disclaimer- I no not own Twilight or Maximum Ride**

**Claimer- I do own all those new people that don't belong in the original books**

**RPOV**

I sat there not letting Edward go with my right and Iggy with my left. Fang didn't let Edward go with his left and Max with his right. We were doing that mind communication thing.

_So what do we do about the Volturi? _I asked Edward.

_Why do they want us? _Fang asked Edward.

_I think they want you because you and Fang because of you weird connection. If they find out that the connection thing also applies to me then they will want me too. They already do want Alice and me bad enough. I think that they want Iggy just because of his wings. _

_We have wings too. Wont they be satisfied with just me or Fang or even both of us. They don't need Iggy do they. _I started to panic.

_They might think that he will develop some special power as you too did. You guys still have the power over the elements don't you?_

_Yeah. But that was before the whole us-turning-into-vampires thing. _Fang said.

_How did they even find us? _I asked.

_We aren't the only vampires with powers. They probably have a vampire who can see things like this or something._

_So what do we do about the Volturi? _I asked again.

_I have no idea._

"Well Shit!" I yelled. "Why? Why cant people, mutants, or vampires just leave me alone on my wedding day?" I dry sobbed.

No one answered. Iggy just wrapped his arms around me and kissed my head. I hated this.

"They're here." Alice said.

We heard footsteps about a mile away, they were getting closer and I was getting more and more angry. Then there was a knock on the door.

"Hello. I'm Aro." He had red eyes and black hair.

"Jane." Said a little girl looking vampire with blond hair.

"Go to hell." I growled and then I was engulfed in flames.

MOPV

"Go to hell." Rea growled. Boy was she pissed.

"We only want the three of you to come. If you obey we wont hurt the others." Aro smiled at us.

"Like I said, Go to hell." Rae growled again.

"Then we will use force." Jane said looking at Iggy.

one minute Iggy was standing behind Rae glaring at Aro and Jane and the next he was on the floor screaming in pain.

"Iggy!" Rae's fire went out and she kneeled next to Iggy.

"I will stop if you come with us." Jane smiled.

Rea was up and engulfed in flames in a matter of seconds.

"Stop." She said in a warning tone.

"Or what?" Jane asked.

Rae disappeared from the spot she was at. She must have been moving really fast because the Cullen's didn't even know what was happening. Fang and Edward didn't either. We looked over at Aro and Jane and sure enough Rae was over there.

She had Aro's thought in her hand and the fire was just about to touch him.

"Stop!" Jane screamed.

"Let Iggy and Fang stay. I will go with you. All you need is me right?" Rea asked looking at Aro.

"You have a conecction with the other one, not Iggy, the one there." Aro said pointing at Fang. "If we get you we get him."

"NO! You either die, or let Iggy and Fang go and take me. you choose." Rae growled.

"NO!" Everyone who wasn't Jane or Aro yelled.

"Deal." Aro said.

"Then let him go." Rae growled at Jane. She looked at Aro and he nodded. I dropped him.

"Shall we go?" Aro asked me and I nodded.

"RAE!" Iggy called.

"Bye." Rae smiled at us.

"No." Fang whispered. "Not again." If he could he would have cried. That is just not Fang.

"We are going to get her back." Edward vowed.

Everyone nodded as we watched her retreating figure. Why didn't we go after her? Because she sacrificed herself to save her lover, her brothers and sisters as well as her new parents.

She did it for us and we cont let it go to waist. we will get her back. I promise.


	2. So what do we do?

**Disclaimer- I no not own Twilight or Maximum Ride**

**Claimer- I do own all those new people that don't belong in the original books**

**MPOV**

We need to get her back. It's only been a few hours and everyone is a mess.

Iggy is non-existent at the moment. He just looks like a statue in the corner. I wanted to comfort him but I didn't know what to do. His wife just sacrificed herself for him and her brother.

Conner and Angel just sat with Rosalie. No matter how much of a bitch she is to people her age, she has a soft spot for angel and Conner.

It had taken Gazzy a while to calm Nite down. She wouldn't stop trying to go after Rae. After about an hour she fell asleep on Gazzy's lap.

Shaw was sitting on the couch looking off into space while Nudge cried on his lap.

I felt sorry for Fang and Edward. Fang because he just lost his sister again and Edward has just lost his sister. He might have not lost her again, but it still has to hurt. At this moment I was trying to comfort Fang while Bella was comforting Edward. It wasn't working out so well.

"We have to go now!" Fang growled.

"We cant." I told him.

"Why not?" Edward asked.

"Because we don't know where they are at this moment it will take them a while to get to Volterra. Be patient." Bella told Edward.

"We can't." Edward and Fang said at the same time.

"Iggy!" I called. Maybe he could calm them down. "Iggy!" Why wasn't he answering me?

"He's gone." Alice said.

"What! Why didn't you tell me?" I scram at her.

"I can't see him. It like he is not thinking he is just acting on instinct." Alice said trying to concentrate.

"What dose that mean?" I asked.

"That his instinct is telling him to save Rae, his mate. Edward, Fang, Jasper, Emmett, Carlisle, and all the other vampire males on earth are very possessive of their mates. If someone takes them then its all out war. Same with females. That is why she gave up. Iggy was hurt and she needed to do something about it. Now let me concentrate." She turned to Jasper, grabbed him, and walked out of the room.

"We need to go." Edward growled.

"Is there anything about vampire blood brother and venom brother being possessive?" I asked Bella.

"Fang will naturally, human or vampire, want to save his sister. Edward has his venom in her which in vampire makes her his possession weather I like it, he likes it, she likes it, or they like it. Plus they all have that connection thing." She explained and I nodded.

"We need to go." I told her. "Not only Rae, but Iggy too. We need to get them both. If we go get Iggy we might as well go get Rae." I told her and she nodded.

"I think we should head to Volterra. We can find out about Rae that way." Carlisle.

"WAIT!" Alice called form the second floor.

"What!" I yelled at her she got to the bottom step.

"Iggy is coming back." She said.

"Why?" I asked.

"He realized he didn't have a clue as to where she was and he needs our help." She smiled.

"Why do we need to wait? We could just meet him half way." Bella said.

"We can't go after her just yet." She frowned.

"Why?" Fang asked.

"Because I don't know where they are. They haven't gone to Volterra and they have something that keeps me from know what their next decision is. Like a werewolf or something." She looked confused.

"Then what do we do?" Angel asked.

"We have to wait." She smiled sadly."

"How long?" Nite asked. I guess she woke up.

"…" Alice didn't answer.

"What do you mean you don't know!?" Conner shouted. "She is like a mom to me! I need her! We need her!" he broke down crying. Angel went and comforted him.

"I'm sorry." Alice whispered.

"It's not your fault Alice." Iggy said walking into the house.

"How is it not? I can't see her. It can take a millennium till I finally see her." She dry sobbed.

"Don't worry. We'll find her." Fang said smiling.

"We wont let her get away." Edward agreed.

"Promise." Iggy smiled.

"So… what do we do?" I asked.

Everyone was silent. Talk about giving a great speech and doing nothing to back it up.


	3. Playing with cards

**Disclaimer- I no not own Twilight or Maximum Ride**

**Claimer- I do own all those new people that don't belong in the original books**

**MPOV**

Right now I was fighting for my life against some Volturi guard vampires. See what happened was is that Alice found out that Rae was now in Volterra. That's the good thing. The bad thing is that we haven't known where she was, what she was doing, or anything thing like that for over 6 months now. That's right. Rae has been missing for over 6 months and we have just now found out where she was.

Only the Cullen's and I came. Just incase you didn't know, Iggy, Rae, and Fang were all Cullen's now. Rae and Rosalie were the only ones out of the Cullen's who wasn't present at this moment in time. We left the rest of the flock and Rosalie back home, in Forks.

The vampire I was fighting was ugly but in a beautiful way… if that makes sense. I couldn't hold my own like Rae could when she was humanish with a vampire, but I did pretty well. I had to admit, training with Edward and Jasper came in handy… but… it wasn't enough.

At this moment I was on my back looking up at the ugly but insanely beautiful vampire. Fang was calling my name, but couldn't get near me. Iggy and the rest were also trying to get to me. No one made it in time.

She bit down into me. I felt my blood leave me and a scream that I didn't even hear leave my mouth.

I felt her weight being dragged off me. I was alive… but I felt like I was in hell.

"SHIT!" Fang growled.

"Language." I whispered and I was out. I had a feeling of what was now happening. I didn't need anyone to tell me. I didn't want this to happen, but I have learned to take the cards you have been dealt and use them.

I'll use these cards and I'll be sure to use them right. Playing with cards isn't that difficult when you know how to use them.

**A/N: Really short chapter. Please don't be mad at me for changing Max into a Vampire. It is needed for the story. At first I wasn't going to do it but I really needed to.**


	4. Back

**Disclaimer- I no not own Twilight or Maximum Ride**

**Claimer- I do own all those new people that don't belong in the original books**

**MPOV**

Another six months… we had to go another six months with out Rae because of my stupidity. I was now a vampire. The three days I was in pain happened six month ago. Learning to be a vampire wasn't hard because I watched Rae, Fang, and Iggy go though it. I didn't want to be one but that didn't really matter. I was glad that I get to spend eternity with Fang, but I had to watch the rest of the flock grow up.

Fang, Iggy, Rea, and I were now seventeen but forever sixteen in what looked like eighteen-year-old bodies. Shaw and Nudge were fifteen but looked more like sixteen or seventeen. Gazzy and Nite were thirteen but looked fifteen. Angel and Conner were ten but looked twelve. Conner is turning eleven next week though.

We decided that we would at least find out about Rae by then. That's all he wanted for a birthday present. To know where his mom was.

This time we were bringing Shaw and Nudge. They didn't want to be left behind anymore and since I told them that they were old enough to make up their own minds they decided to come. Angel, Conner, Gazzy, and Nite would stay with Rosalie and Esme at home.

"You guys be good." I said kissing Angel and Conner on the head.

"Alright." They all said.

"why cant we go?" Nite asked.

"You are too young." I said.

"Fuck that!" Nite yelled. She was getting to be more and more like Rae everyday.

"Language!" I yelled back.

"We are not too young. I can take care of myself." She growled. Yup… she is now officially mini Rae.

"Ok… you can take care of yourself." I said. Hope lit up in her eyes. "But your still not coming. I don't want my a- butt kicked my Rae if she found out that I took you with me to get her from the almighty Volturi."

"What about Shaw and Nudge? She'll kick your ass for that."

"No… She'll kick theirs. They are old enough to make their own decisions… as long I agree."

She just huffed and walked to the couch and pouted.

"Bye Max, Fang, Iggy, Edward, Alice, Carlisle, Emmett, Bella, and Jasper." Gazzy said taking a long breath after the list of names.

"Bye." We all said to him. Then we were off.

No we weren't running, we had to take a car to the airport. We couldn't run all the way to Volterra. Iggy, Fang, and I could fly non stop now if we wanted to, but that would mean we would have to leave our tracker, A.K.A Alice, behind and we would get lost. So we took a plane.

I use to hate flying in a plane. I had wings and I was claustrophobic, so I didn't like being in one. Now I realize that I'm stronger then any Flyboy, Eraser, or and mutant or robot out there threat the school can make. That reminds me… Why hasn't the school attacked us in almost two years? Last time we were I was just turning sixteen… now I'm turning eighteen in a few months. I'll have Nudge hack into a computer sometime and find out what they're planning.

We got our tickets and boarded the plane. First class… I could get used to the spoiled life… not.. it feels a little weird.

"Not really." Edward said to me. I guess I let down my mind blocks. "You did… you will get used to it… Bella did." He smiled at me.

"What?" Bella asked.

"Nothing." I smiled at her.

_Do you think that we will get her back? _I asked Edward in my thoughts.

"No doubt."

_Will she be okay? Will she want to come back?_

"Of course she will."

_Thanks… _I didn't ask him any more then that.

I guess you could say that Edward is now the voice that is outside of my head… that is what he reminds me of. When I changed I lost all contact with the voice in my head so I looked to Edward for answers when I needed him. I asked him in my head and he answered then with answers that would confuse the others but I knew what they meant… if that makes any sense to you.

We were now on the plane. The seating went like this… Bella and Carlisle sat in front of me and Iggy, Edward and Fang sat behind us, Emmett and jasper sat across from us and Nudge and Shaw in front of them. I would have sat with Fang but him and Edward have been trying to do what Bella does with her power… stretch it out to see if they can reach Rae… so far all they got was a static sound… other then that they know they can do it, they just have to get it on the right channel, as Edward says.

Two days went by and we were now in Volterra. It was night so we didn't have to worry about the sun and us shinning. Alice 'borrowed' Koenigsegg CCX. If you ask me it was more of Rae's taste in cars then Alice or mine. I like Alice's canary yellow Porsche. I had asked Carlisle to get me one for Christmas… I even called him daddy, I was like 'Pretty please daddy." and then he gave into the bambii eyes… so now this winter I am getting a lime green Porsche. Can't wait.

Edward 'borrowed' an escalade. Not very creative is he?

I rode with Alice, Fang and Iggy did too. Jasper, Emmett, Carlisle, Nudge, and Shaw and Bella all rode with Edward.

"What do you see?" I asked Alice. We were now in the city gates and just driving around… slowly.

"Blurs. That's about it right now."

"Wait!" Iggy called. Alice stopped and so did Edward who was behind us.

"What!" she yelled.

Iggy got out of the car and was staring at someone. We all looked at the person he was staring at.

Edward and everyone else got out of their car.

"Red hair with black and white shoes." Iggy said.

"Black sweats bunched up to her knees and hanging below her but with black with white skull boxers." Fang said.

"And a black T-shirt with FUCK YOU written across the chest and her stomach showing." Edward said.

"That's Rae!" We all shouted and ran to her.

She turned around and sure enough it was Rae.

"Oh… My… GOD!" She shouted and ran after us.

Ohmygodohmygodohmygod! Raeyourokay! Ithoughtthatiwouldneverseeyouagain! Ohmygodohmygodohmygod!" Nudged cried and tried to talk a mile a minute at the same time. Translation: Oh my god oh my god oh my god! Rae your okay! I thought that I would never see you again! Oh my god oh my god oh my god!

"THE HELL YOU THINK YOU GUYS-" she was cut short when Iggy's mouth found hers. She looked pissed one second and the next she just had love written all over her face. "Iggy." She said sweetly when he pulled away.

"I missed you." He whispered.

"I love you so much." She cried… wait… she cried.

"How?" He asked wiping away a tear.

"My power over ice allows me to cry." She said crying more and more every second she was looking at him, and then she saw Fang and Edward.

"Eddie! Fangy!" she called and ran to give them a big hug. "'Sup with my older brothers?" She asked.

"We are pissed." Fang said glaring at her.

"Do you know the kind of hell you put us though?" Edward asked.

"Older brothers, always too over protective." She muttered shaking her head. Then she looked at me and her eyes went sad. "Oh my god." She put her hand over her mouth. "How?" She asked.

"I was bit by a vampire. We got a lead on where you were and acted on it. I went along with the vamps and ended up bitten." I shrugged.

"I am so sorry." She cried. "That wasn't supposed to happen."

"It's not your fault." I said hugging her. "When did you get so emotional?" I asked.

"Since my dumb family decided to came to Volterra and risk there lives to get me." she laughed. "Now… WHY THE FUCK IT SHAW AND NUDGE HERE!" She shouted at me.

"That's the RAE I KNOW AND LOVE." I SMILED AT HER.

"We're here because we wanted to be. Max thought it was time that we make our own decisions." Nudge said.

"The hell you are. Obviously you still cant make the right ones." She scolded them. Then she looked at Carlisle. "DADDY!" She lunged at him and gave him a big hug.

"Hello Rae." Carlisle smiled at her.

"'Sup." She smiled back. "STUPID!" She yelled at Emmett.

"RETARD!" He called back and they slammed fists.

"'Sup." She said to Jasper nodding her head when her and Emmett were done.

"'Sup." He said nodding his head just like hers. Then they smiled and hugged.

"Bells." She smiled.

"Rae." Bella smiled and they hugged.

"Like oh my god! Alice!" Rae screamed like a mall bimbo.

"Oh my god! Rae!" Alice shrieked in her mall bimbo voice.

"How can you do that?" I asked.

"What?" She asked.

"Know how to greet every individual person like that. you give them each a different greeting that they need. You greet Iggy by kissing him to no end and then you make a complete turn around by calling Emmett stupid. How do you do it even after a year?" I asked.

"You are my family. Simple as that." She smiled at me.

"We have to go now." Alice said all of the sudden.

"Why?" Iggy asked.

"They know we are here." She said.

"Well bye then." Rae said.

"HUH!" We all shouted.

"You are coming with us." Shaw said.

"Can't." Rae said.

"Why not?" Nudge asked.

"If I stay they wont follow you." She said.

"Let them follow us." I said and punched the nearest wall. It was made out of concert but with my power over earth and my vampire strength it gave in just like that. what can I say… I wasn't going to lose her when we just got her back.

"Sorry but I cant." She said.

No one was going to have that. Fang grabbed her by the waist and flung her over his shoulder.

"I have lost you twice so far, I'm not going to let there be a third time." He hissed at her. Luckily Fang was the strongest vampire in existence so far. The way she was flapping around would have made Emmett drop her.

"Put me down. I have to go back. If I don't they'll follow you and you'll get hurt." She said.

"Do you not have any faith in us?" Carlisle asked.

"I just don't want you to get hurt because of me." She stopped flapping around.

"We wont." Iggy promised.

Fang put her in the back seat on Iggy's lap. There want enough room unless she did that. This time Edward and fang rode in the back of the Porsche on either side of Iggy and Rae. Alice drove and I sat in the passenger seat. Carlisle drove the other car with Nudge, Shaw, Emmett, and Jasper.

We were going home. We had gotten Rae back… but I couldn't shake the feeling that it was just too easy when it came down to it.

This wasn't over… I could feel it.


	5. Possesion

**Disclaimer- I no not own Twilight or Maximum Ride**

**Claimer- I do own all those new people that don't belong in the original books**

**RPOV**

I traced my fingers under Iggy's eyes. They were now gold. Mine still had a tint of red in them. The Volturi rarely let me out to hunt in the forest.

"What?" Iggy asked.

"Their gold." I said cuddling against him. We were still in the car. "I'm jealous."

"Why?"

"My eyes aren't." I looked up at him.

"You haven't… you know…." Edward asked.

"NO!" I shouted. "I would never kill a human. The Volturi just gave me human blood in medical packets. I don't know if they were dead or not but I had no choice." A single tear rolled down my cheek.

"They still have gold in them." Iggy tried to sooth me.

"I know. I got out of the city limits every now and then to hunt." Then I turned to Fang looking for a change of subject and found one. "Have you asked yet?" I asked.

"What?" He asked. I grabbed his hand.

The mental force hit me like a bag of bricks. Not in a bad way though. I missed this feeling. The feeling of knowing.

Every memory of Fang's rushed into me. His feelings hit me. Everyone's cries, every last pout if one of the kids, everything that had happen when I was gone.

_You missed a lot._ Edward said. I hadn't realized that I was touching his cheek. I guess it was subconscious.

_I'm sorry. _I said.

_Don't be. _Fang said. _So what did you mean by 'Did you ask yet?'_

_Did you ask Max to marry you? _I asked.

_No._

_Why not?_

_We have been busy._

_Sorry._

'_S ok._

"What are you guy's talking about?" Max asked.

"Nothing.

"Oh! My! God!" Alice shouted.

"What!" I asked.

"I saw! I know!" She shouted.

"Don't tell!" I shouted back.

"I wont." She smiled.

"Stupid future seeing vampire." I mumbled.

"What!" Max asked.

"Nothing," I said cuddling closer to Iggy.

"We didn't get our honeymoon." He suddenly said.

"We didn't even get a wedding night." I said. Fang growled at that. **(Wedding nights are usually when the newly weds have sex… just incase you didn't know.)**

"We are married. Ha." Iggy said to Fang.

"Doesn't matter. She will always be my baby sister." Fang said.

"She is mine." Iggy growled.

"Mine." Fang growled.

"Mine!" I shouted. "Talk about possessiveness.'

"Mine." Edward got into the mix.

"Mine." Max did to.

"I call her!" Alice called.

"I'm not a possession!" I called.

"Mine!" Everyone in the car called besides me.

Then it was silent.

"Whose am I then?" Max asked.

"Mine!" I called before Fang could.

"Then who gets me?" Iggy asked.

"I do!" I called again.

"Me?" Fang asked.

"Me!" Max said before I could.

"Who got me?" I asked.

"I did!" Iggy called.

"No… I called her first!" Max called.

"Why are we arguing over who is who's?" Edward asked.

"I forgot." I said.

"Where are we going?" Max asked.

"As far away from Volterra as possible right now. We'll head home tomorrow."

"Home…" I said and leaned into Iggy. "Sounds good."

**A/N: Just a really random chapter.**


	6. Esme's Island

**Disclaimer- I no not own Twilight or Maximum Ride**

**Claimer- I do own all those new people that don't belong in the original books**

**RPOV**

People say that home is where the heart is. I never really got that since I technically have no heart, so I guess I could say that home is where the soul is, but Edward believes that we have no soul. You know what… screw the happy home coming speech, the sensitivity, because we all know I have none. Home is where I am right no and I will make it stay that way.

I have them all back. Iggy, Conner, Max, Fang, Angel, Nite, Shaw, Gazzy, Nudge, Edward, Alice, Carlisle, Esme, Bella, Emmett, Jasper, and as crazy as it sounds, I was even glad to have Rose back.

But I knew they would be after me again. This time they will want all of us, they wont just settle for me.

**MPOV**

It felt right. When she left it felt all wrong. Like everyone in the family lost half of themselves.

Most lost a sister. Some lost a mother. One lost a lover. But she is back. I will make sure she doesn't leave us again.

Everyone was happy. Iggy had his wife. Edward, Alice, Emmett, Rose, Jasper, Fang, and I all had our sister. Angel, Conner, Nudge, Shaw, Gazzy, and Nite all had there lost mom back. Carlisle and Esme had their daughter.

"AHHHH!" Rae screamed.

"What?" Everyone asked frantically had she looked like she was going to cry.

"I forgot!" She whined.

"Forgot what?" Iggy asked.

"My guitar! I left it back at the Volturi castle!"

"Just a guitar?" Rose asked.

"Not just a guitar! The first guitar I ever played! My guitar!"

"We can always get you a new one." Iggy said rubbing her back.

"Really?" She asked.

"Really." I promised.

"Then I guess its okay." She smiled. "I'm bored."

"Me too." I said.

"I think all of us are." Angel and Conner said at the same time. I guess they read everyone's mind.

I yawned, just for effect, I cont really yawn. Everyone looked at me.

"Well that was fun. I wasn't bored for like… a milli second." I shrugged. Everyone laughed.

"So what do we do?" Rose asked.

"I still haven't had my after wedding party." I said.

"We still haven't had our honeymoon." Iggy said.

"I want a honeymoon." I pouted.

"Shoulda thought of that before you left now, huh?" Fang asked.

"Shoulda shut your mouth before I hit you now, huh?" I asked mimicking his tone.

"You didn't- OW!" He shouted when I hit him a good ten feet. "The hell was that for?" He asked.

"For getting smart with me." I smiled.

"BORED!" Alice yelled.

"I KNOW!" Nudge yelled.

"BEACH!" I shouted. "Lets go to some deserted island and get away for everything. For humanity." I said.

"That's not hard considering that were aren't _human_." Iggy said.

"Idiot." I said.

"What?" He asked.

"You know what I meant."

"So?"

"You're an idiot."

"I love you." He smiled.

"Love you so." I smiled back and ran over to his lap. I snuggled up against him.

"So a deserted island it is." Edward said.

"I think that would be so cool. I haven't been out in the sun and on a beach in forever." Bella smiled.

"I like that idea." Angel smiled.

"Alice, Angel, And I get to pick out Rae and Max's bikini's!" Nudge shouted.

"Why?" Max and I asked.

"'Cuz you guy's will just get a one piece and some board shorts or just go in shorts and a T-shirt." Angel said.

"So?" I asked.

"Your married, Rae, and your soon to be married, Max." Alice said.

"WHAT!" Everyone shouted.

"Alice!" Max and Fang said.

"You'd have to tell them sooner or later." She shrugged.

"When?" I growled. How could they keep this from me? How could I not have seen it in Fangs mind? So that is why he has been keeping his distance form me.

"Since we got back." Max breathed.

"Either of you want to get married, I want to be the… second to know." I told Nite, Shaw, and Conner. They nodded while Nite, Shaw, Canner, angel, Gazzy, and Nudge all blushed.

"Why the second?" Nite asked.

"'Cuz I cant help it if Alice sees you being asked or is asking first." I shrugged.

"So back to the island idea. What island are we going to go to?" Emmett asked.

"I guess we can go to Esme's Island." Carlisle suggested.

"Esme has an island?" Nudge exclaimed.

"I got it for her for one of our anniversaries." He smiled lovingly at Esme who smiled back.

"That is so cool." I said wide-eyed.

"What? You want one for our anniversary?" Iggy asked.

"Pssh… no. I want a whole continent." I smiled and we all laughed. Then I put on a serious face. "I was serious."

"Really?" Iggy asked wide-eyed.

"Dude, I can't even take care of myself without you guys, how do you expect me to take care of a whole continent?" I asked.

"Good point."

"I'll just make you take care of it." I smiled. "I like Europe best."

"You kidding right?"

"Of course. Why do you always take me so seriously?"

"Cant help it when you're a person who acts the same weather your serious or not." Jasper said. "I wouldn't even be able to tell the difference if I wasn't able to sense it."

"We'll then that means I'm good at being sarcastic. I guess it's a good thing." I smiled.

Then there was a silence. We had about ten minutes of un-boredom, and then it was back.

"I guess we better put the little ones to bed and us older ones start packing for tomorrow." Rose said getting up.

"Before they go to bed can I take them out to get there bathingsuits and things they need?" Alice asked.

"It's late." Max said.

"It's only 9:00pm. Stores are going to close in an hour or two so we better get going now. Please." Alice begged.

"On two conditions." I said.

"What?" Alice asked.

"One: You hurry up. Tow: As soon as you get home you get to bed." I said turning to the kids.

"We're fifteen now… why do we have to go to bed at nine?" Nudge whined while grabbing onto my waist.

"Because you still cant seem to act like a grown up… like whining and holding onto me. And you still can't seem to make the right choices, like going with the others to find me." I said. "Now you cant either take the offer and go, or you can let Alice and Angel pick out a bathing suit for you." I said. I might have been rude, but it was for the best. It was wrong for her and Shaw to go to Italy to find me. They could have been hurt, or killed, or worse, changed.

"Fine." She said with a very big boo-boo lip.

I smiled at her and kissed her on the head. I did the same with the others and told them good-bye. When they were gone I went up to my room –the others had added onto the house when I was gone and had given Me and Iggy, Fang and Max, Shaw and Nudge, Angel and Conner, and Gazzy and Nite their own bedrooms –the last three were much to my discomfort- and started to pack for tomorrow.

I couldn't wait, and it was the first time in a long time that I had the feeling that nothing was going to go wrong… I hope.

**A/N: Sorry it took me so long to update... I had thought i had already posted this chapter and i was confused when i didnt get any reviews, but then i realised i didnt post it so... here it is.**

**Next chappie -I'm going to say cookie insted of chappie from now on 'cuz chappie kind of reminds me of cookie... and 'cuz I'm wierd like that- is going to be a discusion about Rae and Edwards relationship between Rae and Bella and how she feels about it... someone pointed out that Bella didnt get enough time in the spot light and i thank them for that.**

**Oh and i didnt just take Nessie out because i didnt want to write anout her, i had wrote the Two leaders one flock before the fourth book and Bella was alredy a vampire in it so i couldnt really put Nessie in it... sorry.**

**This had officaly been the longest A/N: I have ever wrote and i have a feeling it wont be the last.**


	7. Talk

**Disclaimer- I no not own Twilight or Maximum Ride**

**Claimer- I do own all those new people that don't belong in the original books**

**RPOV**

Esme's Island was very beautiful.

The beach water was as clear as crystal. The sand was as pale as… well… we were. And the house was just so amazingly gorgeous that I didn't ever want to leave.

Edward had told me that him and Bella had had their Honeymoon here. Which had made me mad seeing as they didn't wait for me to return until they had their wedding, but oh well.

"Beautiful isn't it." Iggy said wrapping his arms around my waist and whispering in my ear.

"It is." I smiled as I looked out into the vast beautiful blue ocean.

"You want to go for a swim?" He asked and I nodded eagerly.

I ran into our room and threw on my black bikini with a silver beaded skull on the right breast. I was happy because Fang had picked it out for me.

What happen was he had to go shopping with Angel, Nudge, and Alice because he is the only one with a truck big enough to fit all of them in it and he didn't want Alice driving it. So he took them shopping and Angel and Alice had wanted to get me a pink with white polka dots bikini. He didn't want me to get all pissed off, so he decided to pick one out for me.

Now Max was a different story.

They had gotten her a pink one with circles on it. She got pissed because Fang didn't stick up for her like he did for me. We told her that she could go bye a new one, but she didn't want to waste money or make the girls sad. So she wore it.

I ran passed Bella and she gave me a look. It wasn't a mean look, but she had been giving me thislook for a few days now. I didn't know what was wrong and I was going to find out.

But not now. Iggy was wating for me and I didn't want to be rude to him.

I made it outside just in time to see Angel dive bomb into the water followed by Canner, Shaw, and Nudge.

It surprised me how much the have grown.

Angel was 10 and Conner was about to turn 11 tomorrow, but Angel filled out her tankini well… too well, and Conner was almost as tall as Gazzy. Gazzy and Nite were now 13 and Nite acted too much like me for her age while Gazzy was starting to act just like Iggy. Shaw and Nudge were 15 and were starting to think that they could do whatever they wanted just because Max and me were the leaders of the Flock when we were 14… yeah right.

I had missed so much in the year that I was gone and I was so hoping that I didn't miss anymore.

Who knows, the next time I leave they might all be having sex and doing other things that I don't approve of. That would be bad.

"Rae! Lets go!" Iggy called to me.

"Coming!" I called back and ran to him.

Just as I was about to give him a kiss Fang came up from behind me and picked me up. He might be the strongest vampire in existence at the moment, but I was the fastest and I would be damned if I was about to let strength overpower speed.

I got out of his grip and started to run around the house. He started to chase me, But as soon as I looked a head of me I found Edward.

"Oh shi-"

Before I could finish I ran right smack into him and Fang picked me up and threw me into the water. As soon as a got out I snuck up from behind him and spun really fast and flung him into the water.

"How do you like the apples!" I called to him as he ran out of the water.

"You are so-" He started but I interrupted.

"I got to go!" I called to him and I ran inside to go find Bella.

I mean sure I was using it as an excuse to not get thrown back into he water, but it was really bugging me that she was acting weird towards me. I walked into Bella and Edwards room without even knocking.

"Rae?" I head Bella ask as I walked in.

"Um… Bella… is something wrong?" I asked.

"No… Why would you ask?" She asked.

"Well because you have been acting weird ever since I got back. I don't know if I did something wrong or if… I dong know." I huffed and sat on her bed next to her.

"I guess you could say that I am jealous." She said after a few minutes of silence.

"Of what?" I asked surprised.

"Of you" She confessed.

"Why?"

"Because you and Edward have a connection that no one can rip through. Our connection isn't nearly as unbreakable." She huffed.

"HA!" I laughed and she looked at me funny.

"What is so funny?" She asked offended.

"No no." I breathed. "Its just that you are jealous of something that we didn't chose. He chose you. He didn't choose to be connected to me or Fang."

"Well if you put it that way." She gave it some thought.

"You are his and he is your forever and for always. Just like Iggy is to me, Max is to Fang, Nite is to Gazzy, Nudge is to Shaw, Rose is to Emmett, Alice is to Jazzy, and Esme is to Carlisle. No one can break our connection and no one can break yours. No matter how hard they try." I promised her.

"Thank you Rae. I feel better after talking to you about it." She smiled and gave me a hug.

"Next time come straight to me. No matter what the problem is or who it is with." I told her.

"Promise."

"Now lets go for a swim." I grabbed her hand and drug her out side and threw her into the water.

"RAE!" She shouted and started to chase after me.

This was going to be a fun vacation.


	8. Chapter 8

Hey my loving and adoring fanfictioner people…

Sorry I haven't posted any new chapters in like forever and ever… and ever, but my computer is down and I am using the schools right now… I won't have a good computer for awhile but I must tell you that I do have more chapters written and more stories to post for you… I will try hard to get my computer ready, but I still don't know how long it will take…

I am terribly sorry for my absence…

Love you people and stay cool…


	9. sorry note

Sorry to all my fans… I have not been updating at all for the last 3 years and I would like to continue with my stories… I know I have said this before and I haven't done it but I can and will now… so if anyone still reads my stories send me a message or review because I don't want to continue on with a story that won't be read


End file.
